Anthony "Fridge" Johnson
Anthony "Fridge" Johnson is a resident of Brantford, New Hampshire. As the football jock and friends with Spencer Gilpin, he convinced Spencer to write his essays and homework for him, allowing him to maintain his position on the football team, but when he was discovered for cheating, Fridge was sent to detention along with Spencer. Personality Anthony is a bully-ish high school student who seems to have no time to do homework or anything else, as he is only concerned about football, which is probably why he got his former friend Spencer to do it for him. Initially, he's viewed as selfish, irresponsible, arrogant, and prone to angry outbursts after being trapped in "JUMANJI" (usually for comedic relief). This selfishness was shown when he pinned the blame on Spencer for getting him kicked off the team, completely ignoring the fact that he made him do his homework. He seems to value his public image and no one else, which is referred to when Spencer told him that the reason they weren't friends anymore was because, 'he wasn't cool enough to hang out with him'. Anthony calls football 'the one thing he's good at', implying that he doesn't think highly of his intelligence and only of his brawn. Despite this, he reacted very angrily when Spencer called him an unflattering name, which made him push Spencer off a cliff in anger, costing him a life. However, he is not without a bit of intelligence when it comes to timeline, such as Alex Vreeke’s status as a missing kid who had been trapped inside "JUMANJI" for 20 years. Over the course of the film, Anthony's selfish and bully attitude begins to fade away as he learns to rely on others, use brains instead of brawn, and was the one who gave Spencer a pep talk after he became too scared to continue the final level (though he claimed that the game was messing with his mind after saying the exact same things Principal Bentley said before the gang got sucked into the game). By the end of the film, Anthony and Spencer have rekindled their friendship and he has grown into a more open and caring person, completely opposite of the bully-like character from the beginning of the film. 2017 Role 2019 Role After high school Fridge took up the constant and rather aggressive routine at the gym. However, it was during the Christmas break you received at text from Bethany and everyone decided to meet up over the Christmas holiday. Everyone arrived at Norras, but it quickly became clear that Spencer wasn't coming. Wondering why he had started to ignore all of them they all decided to go to his house to locate him. They were introduced to Spencer's Grandfather, Eddie Gilpin and Fridge quickly realized that his friend was Milo Walker though, and was immediately impressed, having always been a fan of their restaurant. The girls soon dragged him to the basement where they found that game controller of Jumanji. Martha admitted how Spencer missed being Dr. Smolder Bravestone and they quickly came to the conclusion that he had willingly decided to go back into "JUMANJI". Both immediately want to go after him but cautioned the danger, and the girls rationed that they had played the game so would know how to win it much easier this time. Despite his protest, Martha brought them all into the game, including both of the older gentleman upstairs, and unfortunately Bethany was left behind. However, things quickly got worse for him when instead of being Franklin "Mouse" Finbar he was now inside of Shelly Oberon's avatar. Relationships At the beginning of the movie, he was seen riding to school with a girl. This may indicate that he is currently dating her. Gallery Fridge.jpg Anthony_johnson.jpg Fridge is Back!.jpg Spencer & Fridge Friends Again.jpg Trivia *There was a scene in the trailer showing Fridge running in the hallways and pushing Martha Kaply out of the way. The scene was not included in the finished product. Category:Males Category:Jumanji Heroes‎ Category:Jumanji 2 Characters